Hunters of Miracles, Hazard, and Flame
by moonrose221
Summary: Mikey Kudo, Ren Tobari, and Tagiru Akashi never knew the betrayal or heart break their mothers Daisuke Motomiya, Takato Matsuki, and Takuya Kanabara went through. But now, the past comes back to haunt them. Will Mikey Hunter of Miracles. Ren hunter of the Hzard, and Tagiru Hunter of Flame be able to defeat the traitorous digidestined? Find out now
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Xros Wars: Hunters Of Miracles, Flame and Hazard

Chapter 1 Three Hunters, and their families

_Many years ago three young women fought and lead their teams of digidestined, tamers, and warriors to victory. Daisuke Motomiya the digidestined of courage, friendship, and miracles. Takato Matsuki tamer of the digital hazard. And Takuya Kanabara the Warrior of Flame. Daisuke was threatened by her sempai Tai Kamiya to hand in her digivice or be killed by the partners of himself, Sora Takenouchi, Kari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, and Izzy Izumi. Joe Kido, Matt Ishida, T.k Takaishi, Cody Hida, and Ken Ichijouji held back her oppressors so she could run. her partner was forced to flee Azulongmon's domain to an uncharted part of the digital world. He lived in the Cyber Zone where he lived in a small cottage telling stories of his partner and her surrogate sisters. Takato was betrayed by her so called friends save for Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Ai Mogami and her twin Mako Mogami. Henry fought constantly with his parents to where he moved in with his aunt Shandra Tsurugi. He eventually changed his last name to Tsurugi. Rika helped Takato run from hr former friends. In the end Takato was forced to flee to Reefside, California so she could have peace and be who she was. Daisuke met her sister in spirit while heading to Turtle Cove, California. Takuya was heartbroken by the fact her team mates were comatose even more since she and Koichi had confessed to each other. Koichi made Takuya promise to find love again. She ended up moving in with her mom's brother in Blue Bay Harbor, California. Eventually the three girls became Power Rangers. Daisuke became the White Wild Force Ranger. Takuya be came th Pink Fire Ninja Storm Ranger. Takato became the Pink Raptor Dino Thunder Ranger. Daisuke recieved the gift of "Beast Tonuge" to where she could communicate with animals, shecould heal any injury, and could manipulate light. Takuya could control fire in all it's forms, she could see into the future, and had super sonic speed. Takato had a healing ability also, she could produce sheilds, teleport, use telekinesis, and telepathy. A power all three girls shared was emapthy. Over the years Daisuke, Takato, and Takuya grew to be wonderful women. To where the traitors or Takuya's first love would never recognise them. Daisuke ended up becoming a doctor making Joe beam with pride since he inspired her. Takuya became a Martial Arts instructor and owner of a very successful dojo Blazing Dragon's School of Martial Arts. Takato much to the surprise of her few friends became a dentist. It surprised them since she had a fear of the dentist's office since she was little. Eventually the three goggle girls got married and had children. Daisuke married Shane Kudo. She had one son who she named Mikey Drago Kudo. Drago for the reminder of her golden dragon spirit that carried into her son. Takato married a man by the name of Micha Tobari. He also had a son named Ren Kai Tobari. Kai for her cousin who promised to beat the living daylights out of the traitors for her. Takuya married Josh Akashi. She had a baby boy named Tagiru Koji Akashi. Koji after her best friend. As the years went on Rika Married a man by the name of Heero Amano. She had a daughter named Nene and a son named Ewan. Henry never married but adopted a boy named Jeremy. Sadly Josh, Micha, and Shane were killed in a drive by shooting when Mikey was two and Tagiru and Ren were one. Daisuke when Mikey told he was involved in the digital world she was torn between fear for her son should his team mates betray him and pride that her son was following in her footsteps. She asked him if he ever encountered a digimon by the name of Veemon. He had said no but he would keep an eye out for a Veemon who knew her. it's now been a year since Mikey's first adventure. so now our story begins._

Morning rose over Shinonome, Japan as Doctor Takato Tobari was dressed for work waiting for her son Ren Tobari to finish getting his school stuff together. "Ren Kai Tobari get your butt in gear! Just because my work is two blocks dow from your school doesn't mean we can both be late. Hurry up!" Takato more or less yelled up the stairs. Running down stairs wearing a red shirt, grey hoodie, brown kahkis, white socks, and a red and yellow cabbie hat was a blue haired red eyed young man thirteen years old. panting he said,"Sorry mom I was having a hard time finding my Biology book. Dracm- I mean I guess knocked it under my bed by accident." 'Did my son almost say Dracmon?' "Well let's go got everything?" "Yes mom." "Keys?" "Yes." Cellphone?" "Yes." rolling her eyes on the next one, "Ipod?" "Of course." "Wallet?" "Yes." Grabed your lunch off the counter?" "Thanks for the reminder mom. Got it now." "Your homework folder?" "Whoops i knew i forgot something." "Run and grab it I'll hang onto your lunch so you don't forget it upstairs." "Kay thanks." Running to his room he grabed not his homework folder which he had in his bag already, but his grey Fusion Loader. Slipping it in backpack so his mom wouldn't see it he went down stairs to see his mom looking at a photo in her wallet. he overheard her say, " Ican't believe how long it's been since I last saw you Guilmon. Iwish you were still here boy. I bet the other Tamers wouldn't have betrayed me with you there boy." Ren couldn't believe his ears his mom had a digimon at one point. more so she had been betrayed. Why? It didn't make any sense. Sure some kids were scared of her at first but she was a dentist so naturally there would be kids who were afraid. She was always so nice and fun. Weekends were for the two of them to watch musicals and sing along to the songs or watching american comedy improve shows like 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' His favorite of the Musicals was 'Phantom Of The Opera' The original Broadway play was good but he liked the 2004 movie best. His Mom sang 'Angel Of Music' as like the title said an angel. "Mom, are you okay?" "Huh yeah Ren I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

All the way in another part of town Daisuke and Mikey were getting ready for their own day. both having double checked they had everything before leaving. "Mom why did you ask me about a Veemon? How do you know about digimon anyhow?" "That was something i never hoped would never come up. but we'll talk about it tonight when you and Shoutmon come home from Hunting in the Digi-quartz." "Okay but don't think I won't forget cause I've been worried about you the last week." Smiling at her thoughtful and caring son Daisuke grabs her bag and steps out side. Mikey gets into her car and honks the horn as if to say, 'you keep bugging me to get a move on, look at you!' chuckling at her sons goffy antics she gets in and drives off.

Tagiru Akashi was jumpy the last few days and not because of his mom starting one of their tickle fights. No the thirteen year old hunter was being followed by a ghost digimon. He looked like a male with messy blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed in red dino themed armor. When he asked Gumdramon about the digimon he said, "That's Agunimon the Legendary Warrior of Flame. He wouldn't hurt you Tagi-chan he was a powerful proector." 'I-I-I guess Gumdramon. Thanks for trying to cheer me up." He headed down to the kitchen he heard his mom Takuya singing which he only heard when he was little or had a nightmare.

_Look to the past_  
_as we head for the future_  
_to reclaim the Digital World._

_With faith in ourselves_  
_and trust in each other_  
_we live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we work towards one solution_  
_through a Spirit Evolution._

_Ha-ya-moo-ah! Huh!_  
_Ha-ya-moo-ah!_

_Digimon_  
_Forever united as one_  
_Together the battles are won_  
_Through us let your spirit evolve._  
_If we're all for one world_  
_there's a world for us all._

_If we're all for one world_  
_there's a world_  
_for us all._

_Digimon!_

To say Tagiru was shocked would be an understatment of the century. His mom was singing about digimon! "Morning mom." "Well hey there kiddo your not normally up this early. Did you sleep well?" "Not really I've been having weird dreams." "Nightmares baby?" "No mom just weird ones." "Like what Tagiru?" "Well there was one where you tuned into this creature caleed BurningGreymon and was trying to hurt this little boy with brown hair, green, eyes, and wearing this huge hat." "BurningGreymon... Tommy... sweetheart.. Tagiru we need to have a serious talk when you come home." "Okay mom. But why am I in trouble?" "No baby your not. It's just time I told you about a few things is all." "I see. Should I come straight home or can I spend time with my friends?" "Spend time with your friends kiddo. I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you ever buddy."

The three hunters were mulling over what their mom's had said while Jeremy was thinking about what his adopted father Henry Tsurugi had told him the night before.

**(Flashback)**

**"Dad you wanted to talk to me?" "Yes I did Jeremy. Come on in." "What's up did I do something Ishouldn't have at school?" "no son it's not that. It's about when you said you went to the Digital World." 'Crap my dad probably wants me to see a shrink or something.' "Now dad i swear-" "I believe you Jeremy. Truth be told I'm rather proud of you sport." "Wait... What? I'm not in trouble?" "Nope in fact I was involved in the Digital world myself when I was about your age Jeremy." "You were?" "Yes son I was. in fact the whole reason I don't talk to your grand parents, aunt Jaarin, or Uncle Rinchei was because of the digital world." "What they found out about it and they didn't like you were fighting evil digimon?" "That wasn't it. Back when I was your age Jeremy there was a digimon called Armageddonmon that threatened the worlds. The leader of the digidestined group I was in the Digimon Tamers a girl named Takato Matsuki was still fighting to beat him. Takato was the keeper of the most volatile power in the entire Digital World. The Digital Hazard, now Takato usually had an iron hold on her temper but Armageddonmon infuriated her so bad Megidramon was released, but not from her digimon Guilmon. A spectral form of him erupted from HER and the others got scared. Myself, your Aunt Suzie, Our friends Rika Nonaka, Ai and Mako as well their digimon were worried sick about her. the next day we found out that the other Tamers betrayed her saing to turn in her goggles, D-arc, and modify cards or be killed. Mitsuo Yamaki had heard abou that so with help from The Matsuki's Rika's mother Rumiko Nonaka, and a friend in California Yamaki who we found out was Billy Cranston a former Power Ranger none the less the original blue ranger helped Takato go on the run to Reefside. For the longest time my parents would forbid me to contact her so after three weeks I ended up moving in with my Aunt Shandra Tsurugi. eventually she got custody of me and I changed my last name. I haven't heard from Takato in years but I do know she got married since Micha asked me to be the best man at the wedding since Daisuke was her maid of honor. Suzie, Rika, Ai, Takuya, and a girl named Kira Ford were her bridesmaids." "What are modify cards? Who was your partner dad?" "I'll tell you the rest when you get home from school kiddo."**

**(End Flashback)**

Jeremy couldn't believe his adopted father _had _a digimon. there was so much going on that he never realized he bumped into someone. "Ouch, oh sorry sir it was my fault i wasn't paying attention." "No no it's not your fault. We both weren't paying attention. I'm Kenta Kitagawa and this is my wife Zoe Kitagawa. We've been tring to find Takato Matsuki and Takuya Kanabara. Zoe woke up from a coma almost six years ago. Ironically we met at a bar. Jackson Hole in downtown Tokyo. We were both drinking being depressed. I was out of town when the city of Shinjuku was under attack again. I came back to find out my sister in everything but blood Takato had been betrayed by the others save for Henry, Suzie, Ai, Mako, and Rika." "I found out Takuya left for Blue Bay Harbor and had gotten married when I woke up. I just couldn't believe what the traitors had said to her. That the accident that caused me, Tommy, Jp, Koji, and Koichi's comas was her fault and she should do the world a favor and kill herself. It just sickens me to no end." Jeremy was about to reply when his dad pulls up and hands him his wallet and house keys that he lef on the table by accident. getting out of the car Henry spies Kenta. "Kenta it's been a while who's the woman next to you?" "Hello Henry it has been a long time. For the record I socked Ryo and Kazu when i found out what happened. This lovely lady is my wife of almost six years Zoe. She is one of Takuya's friends. We've been trying to find Takato and Takuya for the last seven moths. Billy tracked them here to Shinonome but he hasn't found their home adresses yet." "Not surprising since I hadn't even known they were here. Let alone were in the same city as I was." "Wow, that's rare. So did you get married or did you adopt Jeremy?" "I adopted Jeremy. Has Janyuu and Mayumi still been saying.. well you know?" "Yes which is why we moved here. We lived across the street from you believe it or not. There is a single mon with a son a year younger than Jeremy." "Really, huh?" "What does Takato Do for a living these days?" "She's a dentist." "Your kidding! She was so afraid of dentists, it's just surprising that she would become one." "I know. Shocked me too. Shocked her parents even more. Her dad was babbling for well over an hour and a half." Jeremy said he was headin to school and he would see his dad after he got home. All day the four hunters had different things on their minds. not knowing how inter linked their parents are or how deep their own connections do the digital World are.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunters of Miracles, Hazard, and Flame

Chapter 2: A family bonding, Ewan's fear:

It was a fairly normal day. Except, Ewan Amano had an appointment that day. One he was scared of. He was terrified of the dentists office. But his mom said he had to go. He idily looked at the clock. It was eleven-fifteen. A part of him hoped his mom would forget. But no it wasn't meant to be. Thirty seconds later, _"Ewan Amano plese report to the front of the school. You mother is here to check you out."_

He got up and walked out of the building with his back pack. He saw his mom Rika Amano. She had red-blonde hair and violet eyes. She looked at her son in concern. "Are you okay sweetie?" Ewan shakes his head. "Can't I just skip the appointment mom?" Rika's eyes soften. "Ewan honey, I know your scared. But the fact is it has to be dealt with. It's hurting you baby I know it is. Besides, your seeing a new dentist starting today remember?" Ewan looked up at her. He did remember. He met when she came over the other day. She was Ren Tobari's mom.

Once Rika and Ewan arrived at the office, they walked in and saw a little girl crying to her mommy that she didn't want to go into the dentists office. Rika signed him in. It was ten minutes later when a male assistant said, "Ewan Amano? Dr. Tobari is ready for you now." Ewan got up and walked silently down the small hallway with the aide. The man was nice as he helped Ewan get settled. A woman with pretty light ruby eyes and carmel brown hair walks in. "Hi Ewan. Your going to be alright. Promise. Kay?" Ewan whimpers slightly but nods. "Alright kiddo, open wide." He does as asked. Takato moves a small mirror around his mouth. "I'm gonna have to take an x-ray alright?" Again Ewan nods but he was shaking. Once that's done she says, "From the looks of things it seems to be your back molar on the lower left side is pushing against your mouth causing the pain. The only way to fix this, is to pull that tooth out. It's going to be fine. At most all you'll feel is a slight pin prick."

Slightly scared Ewan asks, "Why?" Takato says, "I'm going to give you a quick shot of novocain. It'll make you mouth numb so it won't hurt." Turning to her assistant she said, "Kenta can you prepare the novocain please?" The assistant Kenta apparently replied, "Of course. I'll be back with that in a minute." Takato looks at Ewan warmly. "It's okay. I promise there's nothing to be afraid of. Believe me when I was your age I was terrified of the dentist." Ewan asks surprised, "Then why are you a dentist if you were so afraid?"

Takato smiled kindly, "Because as I got older, I realised that true courage wasn't trying to say you weren't afraid of anything. But what it really meant was that you are willing to admit your afraid and do what you are able to keep that fear from running your whole life." Ewan looked at her surprised. When Kenta came back in and set a syringe on the tray. Ewan laid back. He was scared but he could tell that Dr. Tobari wasn't going to hurt him. "Alright then Ewan, ready to do this?" A bit more confidant he replied, "Yeah. Go ahead." Takato chuckled, "Okay then. Open wide. Good. Just stay still." Ewan would admit that the shot had stung a little.

But when Takato pulled out the sore tooth he couldn't even feel it. He was a little nervous when she started looking in his mouth again. "Okay Ewan, your all done. I doubt I'll see you in my office again until your next check up. Your mom and I are old friends so outside the office is a different story." Ewan laughed. He liked . She was nice and funny. He walked out of the office feeling a lot better than when he came in. Phsyically and emotionally. His mom came over and gave him a big hug. "I'm so proud of you for going in on your own. How did it go honey?" Ewan looked a bit sheepish. "I was scared. But Dr. Tobari is really nice and very funny." Rika had laughed, "Yeah Takato was always that way. Even when we were kids. She could immitate voices. Very accurately. She once did Edward Elric short rants as if they were high on helium. That was back in college. I'll show you the video later on. She made me laugh so hard I pissed my pants. Got the dude she was staying with then laughing hard too."

Rika and Ewan went home. Ewan was a little bit dizzy from the after affects of the novocain wearing off. So his mom had him go to bed for a short nap. Once he was settled in she went to her office. "Renamon?" A yellow bipedal fox appeared and asked, "Yes Rika?" She sighed, "Do you think I was a bit too strict with Ewan today about his appointment?" Renamon was surprised. Normally Rika wouldn't question things when it came to her children. "I don't believe so. You did what every parent would. Perhaps you should call your mother for advice. The only children I ever had was a Damemon and a Sparrowmon I raised when I found their eggs abandoned. Children of my own but not from my own data. You on the other hand, need the opinion of another full time parent." With that Renamon faded out.

(**Rika **_Mrs. Nonaka_)

**Mom?**

_Oh. Hello Rika. This is a pleasant surprise. What's up?_

**I need a second opinion. Today Ewan had a dentist appointment. You know my son, he was terrified. But I made him go. He's doing better now, but I'm a little worried he was so scared because I basically forced him to go.**

_Rika you did the same thing any parent would. You only wanted Ewan to feel better. But for that to happen he needed to see a dentist. Who was it? I hope not the one your husband talked you into. Dr. Ramirez._

**Nope I took him to Takato. She made him feel better about it all emotionally. She's probably the best choice for a dentist. She's kind, caring, she can talk to the kids easily, and let's not forget she's Nene and Ewan's godmother.**

_Haha Rika, sounds like you know what your talking about. Well I have to get back. Koko is helping me with a new models first shoot._

**Kay mom. Give my best to grandma. Bye. Love you.**

_Love you too. Bye._

Rika walked into check on Ewan. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully. She rubbed his back soothingly and was singing softly.

_La la la_

_La la la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la la la_

_So bloom bloom_

_And share your sweet perfume_

_Flowers bloom bloom_

_So many things to see_

_The sweet serenity_

_Sooth my mind sooth my soul_

_The gentle breeze_

_It stirs the leaves_

_It stirs my soul_

_My heart deep inside me_

_Since my words_

_As one with Earth_

_A greater whole all connected as one_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_The gentle breeze _

_It stirs the leaves_

_It stirs my soul_

_My heart deep inside me_

_Since my words_

_As one with Earth_

_A greater whole all connected as one_

Across town Mikey Kudo was avoiding going into his mom's study. He wanted to talk to her, but a few years ago some kids teased him about the fact his mom was a doctor. Their words still bugged him. After a good twenty minutes of internal debate he knocked on the door. "Come in." Mikey poked his head through the door. "Mom can we talk for a minute?" Daisuke looks up from her book. "Sure thing Mikey come on in." Mikey walks in the room closing the door. He sits on the chair at the opposite side of his mom's desk. "You said you knew about digimon. More so than the little I had told you. Will you tell me about it? Please?" Daisuke walks over to her son and pulls him into a warn hug.

"I did say I would. When I was thirteen years old, the same age you were during your first adventure. I got involved in the digital world. An evil digimon took control of a digidestined and turned him into the Digimon Emperor. Myself and two others were chosen to fight with a special form of digivolving. Armor digivolving, with the use of eight special digi-eggs to do that. Each of these eggs had one of the eight crests of virtue. The crests were Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Sincerity, Hope, Reliability, and Light. I had the digi-eggs of Courage and Friendship. Yolei Inoue had the digi-eggs of Love and Sincerity. Cody Hida had the digi-eggs of Knowledge and Reliability. Kari Kamiya had the digi egg of Light which was her crest. Takeru Takaishi yes, your Tk had the crest and digi egg of Hope. Over time we discovered that the Digimon Emperor was Ken Ichijouji and that he was being controlled. A digimon spirit or as I know is now called a digi-melody by the name of Wizardmon appeared and told us, 'Kindness will release the Golden Radience.' That meant that Ken held the crest of Kindness. He was the key to relasing it's power. The Golden Radience came from a golden digi-egg. The digi-egg of Miracles. It was mine, meaning I had the crest of Miracles.

Once we freed Ken and defeated Kimeramon, we were having some down time when we met a kid named Willis. He was trying to save one of his partners Lopmon from a virus that corrupted him. We had to use the golden digi eggs of Miracles and Faith to Golden Armor Digivolve Willis' other partner Terriermon and mine Veemon. Terriermon became Rapidmon and Veemon became Magnamon. They were able to free Lopmon from the virus and we came back from America. A while later we fought Arukenimon and Mummymon and their Control Spire digimon. The only one we weren't able to defeat was BlackWarGreymon. During the final battle he chose to sacrifice himself to repair the warp between the worlds. The final battle against our big bad happened just after New Years. He was called MaloMyotismon. He fed on the negative emotions of these things he got Arukenimon and Mummymon to place into kids called Dark Spores. Eventually we defeated him and things for the most part went back to normal. About three months later an evil digimon by the name of Amageddemon attacked and Ken and I whose partner and Veemon could DNA digivolve to become Imperialdramon fought him with Omnimon's strength.

About six months after that there was a digidestined meeting. But when I went, Tai Kamiya bearer of the crest of Courage told me to hand in my digivice and forget I ever set foot in the digital world. I refused and he told me that if I didn't do it then his partner Agumon, Kari's partner Gatomon, Izzy Izumi's partner Tentomon, Sora's partner Biyomon, and Yolei's partner Hawkmon would kill me. Matt and his partner Gabumon, Tk and his partner Patamon, Joe and his partner Gomamon, Cody and his partner Armadillomon, Ken and his partner Wormmon, Willis and his partners Terriermon and Lopmon, Mimi and her friend Micheal along with their partners Palmon and Betamon respectively held them off while I escaped. Veemon actually left the sector of the digital world he was born in to go to the sector Shoutmon now rules."

"What happened after?" Mikey asked. This was some story his mom had. "My own parents let me live with a relative in Turtle Cove. I went to college, med school, came back here, married your father, and raised you. Since I bored you enough with my past. Why don't you tell me how your day was?" Mikey replied, "Your past wasn't boring mom. I can understand why you were a little torn now. Ewan had a dentists appointment so it was just me and Tagiru hunting today. We saw Ren and said hi, but Ryouma was with him so we didn't talk much aside from the bare minimum."

Daisuke asked, "Is something bothering you sweetheart?" Mikey says, "No. Why do you think that?" Daisuke gives her son a look, "I'm your mom. I know when you have a problem. So what's wrong? Trouble at school?" Mikey relents, "A while back there were some kids who teased me about having a doctor for a mom." Daisuke said, "Let me guess their words scared you. Am I right?" Mikey nodded tears streaming down his face. Daisuke brings her son over to the couch that was in her study and sits down next to him.

"Mikey, baby look at me. I love you with all my heart. I would never hurt you sweetie. No matter what some punk says your my son. I would never do anything bad to you. Your my most precious treasure in the two worlds. Don't let anyone else try to scare you. Okay?" Mikey hugs his mom close. "I love you too mom." Daisuke pulls him closer. "You want to hear the rest of the story about the Wild Force Power Rangers kiddo?" Mikey nods. He loved those stories growing up and he still loved them now.

"After Cole made his peace with Dr. Adler, he continued to use skills to help animals wherever he went. Over time he became a veterinarian. Taylor returned to the airforce where she was given a hero's welcome by the younger pilots." She looked at her watch and pointed to the window. He looked over at it and saw the yellow eagle zord fly by. His grey eyes were bright with excitement.

"Max and Danny decided to go on a long vacation and see the world. They dubbed it their 'Never Give Up' tour. Merrick wandered the globe searching for his next adventure. Along with an unlikely companion from his past. Zen Aku. He asked, 'Where are you going?' To that Merrick replied, 'I go where ever the wind takes me.' Zen Aku told him, 'You could use some company.' To that statement Merrick replied, 'My path is to walk alone. I still have much to atone for.' Zen Aku had reminded him, 'You and I have a lot in common. Your not the only lone wolf looking for redemption.' Merrick with a smile on his face replied, 'Follow me if you must. I won't stop you.' Zen Aku replied, 'Well then lead the way. Old friend.' So from then on the earth was free from Orgs. And all of the Power Rangers went on to live peaceful happy lives."

"But mama what ever happened to Daisuke the White Ranger?" "Oops. Daisuke finished college and went on to become a doctor." "Like you mom?" "Just like me Mikey."

Mikey hugged his mom. "Thanks for talking with me mama. I'm doing better since I got this off my chest." Daisuke hugged her son closer and he curled up into her warm and loving embrace. She gently rubbed her sons back, singing softly.

_Each day when the sun rises I hurry from my sleep_

_I can't wait to greet you with my song_

_You are very kind of flower_

_Every animal I meet_

_You are nature full of grace and majesty_

_From your skies will snow gently fall to the earth_

_From your trees will birds nest and play_

_From your oceans will fish school and travel the world_

_Oh nature please don't ever go away_

_Each day when the sun rises I hurry from my sleep_

_I can't wait to greet you with my song_

_You are every kind of flower_

_Every animal I meet_

_Nature you are grace and majesty_

At the Akashi residence Tagiru barreled into his room and jumped onto his bed and started bawling. Takuya saw her son run in. She walked up to her sons door. "Tagiru are you okay?" Tagiru yelled, "GO AWAY!" Takuya shook her head. Tagiru had to get her stubborn attitude. She walked in his room and sat on his bed before she started to rub his back and she was singing.

(A/N I do not own this song. DigitalGirl490 does, she gave me permission to use it)

_Red World_

_Red World_

_Can you hear my call?_

_Surprise sunshine and a wide smile_

_When I was younger I was told_

_No pain ever last_

_Upon this world_

_I still remember the tears_

_Fight and lies_

_Now that's all gone_

_The pain tears and lies_

_Can I take it again?_

_The tears that still fall down from my eyes_

_Can I take it again? _

_My oh my_

_Let's get going, let's get going now_

_Will we survive_

_No pain ever last_

Tagiru looked up and curled up into his mama's shirt. He cried and cried until he felt better. "Baby are you okay?' Tagiru looked up at his mama and said, "The kids at school were teasing me for having only you again. And the teacher didn't even stop them." Takuya pulled her little warrior into a hug.

_Look to the past_

_As we head for the future_

_To reclaim the Digital World_

_With faith in ourselves_

_And trust in each other_

_We live by the lessons we've learned_

_As we work towards one solution_

_Through a Spirit Evolution_

_Ha-ya-moo-ah Huh_

_Ha-ya-moo-ah_

_Digimon_

_Forever united as one_

_Digimon_

_Together the battles are won_

_Digimon_

_Through us let your spirit evolve_

_If we're all for one world_

_There's a world for us all_

_If we're all for one world_

_There's a world_

_For us all_

_Digimon_

Tagiru asked, "Mama where did you hear that song?" Before she could answer a male voice said, "I taught it to her." Agunimon appeared in front of both Takuya and Tagiru. Tagiru yelped and hid behind his mom. "Agunimon if you insist on dropping in give a little warning next time. You really scared Tagiru." Agunimon apolgized and Takuya told Tagiru her story. By the time she was done, Tagiru held on to her tight like he did when he had his first doctor appointment. But he only wanted to make his mama happy again. Takuya tickled Tagiru and the two were in a massive tickle war before they knew it. Twenty minutes later the two were breathless from laughter and snuggled together on Tagiru's bed.

At Ren's house he walked over to his mom and grabbed her shirt sleeve. Ever since he was a little kid when ever he was upset he would grab her shirt sleeve. Takato wraps her arms around her son and holds him close. She sang a familiar tune from when she lived in Reefside.

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Lonely mountains and tragic splells_

_Forbidden potions from haunted realms_

_Seas of star dust light years apart_

_Fields of dragons that'll rip your heart_

_I've faced them all and I survived_

_To get right here as you arrived_

_And when I heard your voice in song_

_I knew that I finally belong_

_Now I know we'll never part_

_Cause your magic lives inside my heart_

_And we'll always be together_

_Cause your magic lives inside my heart forever_

_And ever_

Ren cried, but he still curled up into Takato's warm embrace. Dracmon came out of Ren's Fusion Loader and was rather blunt. "Someone wanna explain what's going on?" Takato looked at the annoying little thing. "Well your certianly right to the point." Takato told Ren and Dracmon her story. By the time she was done, Dracmon was stunned. "Wow, who would have even thought the legendary Hazard Tamer was your mother?" Ren was wide eyed in shock. "Mama, what ever happened to Guilmon?" Takato said, "I don't know. He disappeared from the digital world years ago. At least the sectors that I know about."

Back at the Amano residence, Ewan woke up after a few hours. He walked into the kitchen and found his mom making dinner. A yellow fox was sitting at the table. They were having a very intricate conversation. Once he found out the story he chose to reload Damemon. He was happy to see Renamon again since she raised both him and Sparrowmon. The same one Nene was partnered to.

The next day, Tagiru, Ren, Mikey, and Ewan all had their moms with them. Ryouma in a very confused voice asked, "What is this, 'Bring your mother to Digiquartz Day' or something?" Ren laughed. "No Ryouma. My mom wanted to meet you and Airu. Not too sure what the others are doing." Mikey said, "Me and my mom are spending time together. We're both usually very busy. So I thought we both needed a little one on one time."

Tagiru said, "Me and my mom normally spend the weekends together. We've done that since I was little." Ewan said, "Me and my mom are going to visit my grandma and great-grandma in Shinjuku."

After Tagiru, Takuya, Mikey, Daisuke, Ewan, and Rika left Takato said, "Tell me about the Digiquartz. Sounds like an interesting place." Airu gushed over the details. Takato chuckled at Airu's attitude. All four of them entered the Digiquartz. The old man was intrigued. Who was the older woman and what was she doing here? A red blur zipped by and barreled into Takato. The voice was very childish but happy, "Takatomon you came!" Takato saw the familiar dino, "Guilmon while I'm glad to see you boy. Can you please get off of me?" Guilmon looked up at Takato. "Takatomon you got bigger. Did you digivolve?" Ryouma, Airu, and Ren laughed at Guilmon's innocent question. Takato chuckled, "No Guilmon. We humans just get bigger over time." Guilmon sniffed Ren and nuzzled him.

Guilmon asked, "Who's this boy Takatomon? He smells like you." Takato smiled, "This is Ren Guilmon. He's my son." Guilmon nuzzled Ren again. A bulky device with a red base and gold ring appeared in front of Ren. An egg that was dark red and had the Hazard symbol in black appeared too. Guilmon said, "In that egg is my child Takatomon. Renmon desrves this." Ren was a happy and confused. "Did Guilmon just call me Renmon?" Takato said, "Ren, you might as well get used to it. Almost twenty years since I last saw him and he still calls me Takatomon. I've gotten used to it by now."

Airu hugged Guilmon. "He is sooo cute!" Takato smiled, "I agree. Word of advice, give Guilmon soda you get one wild party. My high school graduation party was the last time I saw Guilmon, but hot damn was he was a party animal after a few two liters."

After a few hours in the digiquartz, Takato, Ren, and Guilmon went home. Takato covered Ren up with his blanket and he went to sleep. Guilmon snuggling into the bedding of Takato's bed. The Tamer of the Digital Hazard curled up next to her digimon partner. A happy and content smile seen on her face for the first time in years.


End file.
